


One last chance.

by RandomlyGeneric



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyGeneric/pseuds/RandomlyGeneric
Summary: What if she is almost too late to save Lena Luthor.





	

The ripple was first, then the heat and finally the sound… Her brain understood and it fixated in just one person, Lena. She is the fastest person in the world and yet she feels sluggish like running in a pool of mud. 

The explosion was still alive when she got there. Fire, heat and thick black smoke that wouldn't let any light inside. She tried to listen but everything was loud and there were too many people. Everybody yelling, panic, fear and tears everywhere. So she saved as many as she could on her way, clearing rubble and people. Carving a path to the now empty top office.

Finally she makes it to the top, but she can’t hear or see her “Lena! Lena!” Nothing. Her voice is raw from smoke and from yelling. “Lena please!” Nothing. Panic is settling, what good is it to have all this powers if the is can’t save her! She cant even see her! Her sister is yelling in her ear something she can't understand. The metal everywhere hot red and angry, it mocks her, laughs at her inability to save her. “Lena!!!!” A thick cloud of smoke keeps sucking light from that room. If Lena is there she surely has suffocated, she surely is dead or about to die and Kara, Supergirl, a demigoddess is helpless. 

She starts punching walls, creating holes for fresh air to come in, for light to help her, for her precious sun to give her hope. “Lena please!”  
And then she sees, she steps on it actually what can only be Lena’s blood, thick with grime. Someone is still yelling in her ear, but she is laser focused, her hands shaking, her heart somewhere outside her body. “No, no, no, no, no, please, no, I am here, no please, please, please, no, no!” Like a chant she can’t stop yelling. 

She follows the trace to glowing spiderweb of twisted metal and rubble. Her hands burn and hurt, but the pain doesn't register. She is clearing everything, making space. Fighting fire, smoke, dust and her own sense of panic. The yelling in her ear continues, her sister yelling at to get out. Asking her if she is still alive, same panic she feels she hears in her sister's voice. And till she clears, until there she finally sees her. 

She looks at peace, her eyes closed, arms holding her middle and her legs tucked under her. She is a resting angel, covered in dust. Kara’s breath starts slowly leaving her body as she crouches. There is nothing except a fallen angel and somewhere in her ear a hysterical sister that won't relent.

Everything stops, a bubble sets between the two of them just like it always has happend. “Lena wake up” she whispers as her thumb gently clears Lena’s eyes from all the dust, “Wake up Lena please” she moves her once black hair from the rest of her face. “Lena, please wake up” she is still whispering, this time as gently as she possibly can holding her hand. It feels limp and cold. No resistance, no hesitation. “Please, please wake up.”

“Kara, please Kara answer me!” This breaks the spell, her eyes seeking everywhere, realizing how dark and hot and suffocated everything around her is. Lena is dead in front of her and her veins freeze. Her jaw goes hard as she lifts her her up. Lena feels heavy and the way her head bobs side to side is so unlike her, so unrefined and ungraceful. So she does the only thing she can and holds her close. One hand holding her head in place, just like one would do to a newborn and she flies. 

As soon as the first rays of sun touch her skin she feels a renewed power fuels her, fresh air in her lungs awake her. Her precious treasure still held in her arms she looks for her sister.

She lands in front of Alex with no grace, mute, eyes unfocused and scared. Alex looks in the verge of hysterics and scans her body for injuries and then her eyes widen in realization of what Kara is holding. “Medic! Medic!” She yells and she starts tries to take Lena from Kara, it’s useless she won’t let her go. “I got her, I got her I promise, let go.” It is not until the paramedics get there, than Kara slowly releases and drops her arms. Her proud emblem marked with Lena’s blood. 

And there in the middle of a horror movie stands a “superhero” static, useless and numb. Alex frantically starts touching her everywhere, looking for any damage, any kryptonite that is making her sister limp and crumpled to her knees.  
“She will be ok, she will be fine… Are you ok? Where are you hurt?” Kara is mute as well apparently. Her tongue is thick and her thought dry. She looks down and closes her eyes when she sees Lene’s blood. Without knowing she puts her hand there, holding it, right where Lena’s head used to be, now empty and cold.

Her Lena is gone and gone with her is her heart. The one she never had a chance to tell her it was hers already. The one was so afraid to show because she might get hurt. What an idiot, what a waste she is. Tears fill her eyes and her hands shake. 

“Kara, please get up, I can’t lift you” Alex tries to help, to get her away from all the people, the chaos and cameras. What does it matter, she is broken and all the strength and power in her couldn't save the one she wanted the most. Kara is the definition of irony and somewhere someone very morbid is laughing at her, perhaps its Lex. Broken by a Luthor the joke does not elude her.  
A hand lift her head, “breath, Kara please. Let's move away, please. They are working on her, she will be fine, she will you have to believe, please let's move.” Alex is whispering while holding her face. Every time Kara blinks more tears just fall. There is no doubt, she is finished.

“We have a pulse! We have a pulse!” She hears but doesn't register. “Kara! There is a pulse! I told you, Kara!” 

Her eyes finally look at Alex, finally looking at her. Like waking up from whatever molasses she was stuck in. “There is a pulse?” She repeats soft and slow, and Alex just nods.  
So she closes her eyes and focuses, and there she finally pinpoints it, slow weak and timid. There it is Lena’s heartbeat, and with that she feels air in her lungs, finally life settles back in her bones.

With Alex’s help she goes to her, and there she is. Looking small, full of tubes, shirt open, eyes closed but alive. There she is, her angel is back from the dead, so she hold her hand and its still cold, but its soft and its hers. So she just focuses on her weak heart and the softness of her hand. She will not waste her heart again, she will not waste her life again. So she stays with her, and she will stay with her for as long as she is wanted there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Lena almost didn't make it, but happy ending! Kara's emotional kryptonite is her beautiful Lena :) Tell me what you think I am in tumblr as randomlygeneric!


End file.
